


schweinski4ever

by fengdehanbingxie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, World War II, schweinski Chinese Language
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengdehanbingxie/pseuds/fengdehanbingxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LUKAS 和BASTIAN的前生今世，共三部分。<br/>第一部分发生在第二次世界大战的德国。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> schweinski4ever

天堂的传说

一年又一年，苹果树林复活了，花朵盛开，果实累累。野马也从三三两两，逐渐增加成群。

小镇里，无数青壮年再没回来，老人渐渐衰弱，女人们挑起生活的重负，幼童们长大了，他们变成怀春的少男少女，春天到来的时候，他们结伴来到镇外山坡，追逐着苹果树林中的浪漫。

一年年，少男少女组成了家庭，孩童们伴随着传说，一点点长大。

波兰，小镇外，山坡上，苹果树林，那两匹骏马的故事流传的时间很久，直到他俩从岗位上离开，投胎到人世时，这两匹马才从人的视线中消失，从此成为彻底的传说。  
二十余年后，可怜BASTIAN和LUKAS还曾经跑到那片山坡上，试图搜寻传说中的骏马，却全然不记得自己的前世。

但他们偶尔也会做前世的梦：在噩梦中，他们会回忆起他们的生离死别，在美梦中，他们会梦到身为如风骏马，相爱而自由……


	2. 第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们终于成功地达到了高潮

第一次

少年们的第一次非常尴尬。欲火中烧却无从下手，挺枪硬上，却次次碰壁，弄得身下的人儿又疼又怒，掀翻身上人，夺门而出，一连好几天拒绝BASTIAN的亲热企图。

BASTIAN知道LUKAS也想，可是没辙，他自觉对双方的性福富有责任，而且他就是愿意，大家的老二也不会同意一辈子只能靠嘴巴和手来满足。尤其，在LUKAS的手和嘴巴还太稚嫩、笨拙的情况下，他更是需要尽快找出解决办法来。

他清楚军队的老兵里有擅长这口的，但是他不知道是谁，更不敢冒险去问。

他哥哥？BASTIAN有把握他绝对不会告密，甚至没准会支持自己，但是，BASTIAN很怀疑哥哥是否有这样的经验。

最后，在绝望中，他想到一个地方——妓院。慰安场所永远对士兵敞开怀抱，也是无数青年的启蒙中心，相比世俗学校，这里的教育更受广大青少年欢迎。

BASTIAN对这里没有达到成瘾的程度，不过还是挺熟悉的。

利用集体出游妓院的机会，他悄悄落了单，向老鸨求救。

他认识老鸨，那是个很可靠的女人，手下的女孩子都很干净。BASTIAN虽然去的次数不多，但是每次去，老鸨都很和蔼，愿意把最标致最有风情的女人介绍给他。老鸨她十四岁出道，如今步入中年，在BASTIAN眼中，仍风姿绰约，胜过许多美女。

BASTIAN还非常年轻，可是在老鸨身上，他已经学会欣赏见多识广，谈吐风趣的女人了。

眼下，老鸨最重要的优势是，她是干这一行的，对男人之间的爱情，不会陌生，也不会有偏见。

老鸨果然如BASTIAN想象的那样，一如既往地慈悲为怀，也就是说她非常体贴地没有笑出声，而且很积极地打电话，找来自己的老朋友（城里最有名的男色爱好者）来配合。

BASTIAN对老鸨叫人来配合还是有些顾虑的，老鸨一眼看穿他的小心思，告诉他，此人是城里数一数二的大律师，绝对可靠。见BASTIAN还没明白，老鸨解释说，只有有名望有地位的人，才会真切体会到你的难处，嘴才会严实，不会把你的秘密乱讲出去。

BASTIAN立刻把这些大实话当做对自己的信任，对老鸨感激不已，马上祝福老鸨成为城里最有名望的女人！老鸨抿嘴笑了，用扇子轻轻敲了BASTIAN的脑袋一下，娇嗔道：“就你嘴甜，以后把你的小朋友带来让我也见识一下，我和*先生可是都想知道哪一位'少侠'把你迷成这个样子！”

BASTIAN亲了老鸨一下，欢天喜地去上课了。

BASTIAN这辈子从未那么认真学习过，他以空前的速度和透彻领悟着老师的教导，不断卖力地举一反三。老师也非常满意这个弟子，声称从未教过悟性如此好的学生，只需言传，就能身体力行得那么好——BASTIAN必须拿出十二万分的精神好好学啊，他可不打算靠老师进入自己的身体来学习呢。

几堂课后，老师终于宣布：“祝贺你，亲爱的，你终于毕业了，而且是全班第一呢！”

得到第一名的BASTIAN洋洋得意，自觉学到了真本领，剩下的，就是想办法说服LUKAS再试一次了。  
。  
。  
。  
可怜的BASTIAN，他怎么也没想到，成功把LUKAS搞到手的第二天，LUKAS就居然想到怀疑自己到处乱搞，才学会对付他的把戏的！

面对醋意大发的LUKAS，BASTIAN百感交集：啊，LUKAS会吃醋，果然很爱自己！哦，吃醋的LUKAS，可爱至极！不过想到自己面对的指控，也真是冤枉啊！妈的，老子为了取悦你，就差献身了……这话他自然不敢说出来……

证明自己清白的唯一方法，当然就只有再去一次妓院喽！

打完电话，耳边还回荡着老鸨清脆的笑声，BASTIAN拖着LUKAS，双双去了妓院。

BASTIAN的运气很好，正好赶上休假，他们可以利用假期，大大方方地去，反正妓院里已经满是大兵，有的哥们已经结了婚，还在妓院有女友呢！

在妓院里，老鸨一见到LUKAS就了然地笑了，然后忙着端出点心和茶水疼爱他，把BASTIAN撂到一边，忙着八卦BASTIAN的种种丑闻，逗得LUKAS和老鸨一起笑得不可开交。

那边厢，*先生和BASTIAN看着傻笑的小伙子一起出神，暗暗感慨，这狗东西真是奇葩，生平头一次逛窑子，居然和老鸨像邻家闺蜜一样聊得热乎乎，不知道的，铁定要么以为他是老江湖，要么以为他是智障，压根没整明白自己在哪里！LUKAS笑够了，终于想起BASTIAN，回头看过来，看到BASTIAN的眼神，他脸红了，BASTIAN挑起一边眉毛，LUKAS的脸更红了，他微微点点头，眼睛里都要滴出水来了。

*老师见此情景，二话不说，立刻打了一个电话，调来一个嘴格外严实的家伙，不用说，他当然也是好出身。

就这样，BASTIAN和LUKAS靠在一起，啜饮着香槟，上了一堂观摩课。

*老师和他的伙伴，在两个孩子的面前，施展出十八般武艺，一招一式，皆有板有眼，堪称同志爱爱的范本。老练的人可能会觉得他们多套路，少激情，但在新丁眼里，不异于打开了新世界的大门。

果然，直播没看多久，小兄弟们就昂首挺胸，跃跃欲试喽。但BASTIAN万万没想到，LUKAS首先动了手。

BASTIAN还在摩拳擦掌，LUKAS就一头扑上来，一边啃咬，一边撕扯，指甲挠在皮肤上，BASTIAN的肌肉被刺激得尖叫起来，恨不得将全身骨肉都化作长枪！衣服没有全扒下，他们的肉体就纠缠成一团，光滑强健的肌肉，吮吸，嵌入，欲火焚烧着体液，啧啧作响，当灵魂的管风琴，奏起最强音的时候，他们同时达到高潮，伴着乐声，升入天堂……

这是真正的第一次。

妓院的任务，就此圆满完成！


	3. 共舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自BOSS的一张老照片

共舞

那时候他们刚刚步入军营。LUKAS第一次走进夜总会，是在朋友的怂恿之下，理由是，男子汉，没有进过夜总会的不能被称为男子汉。

于是他进去了，这里让他头昏脑涨。于是他做出了一连串的蠢事，虽然后来他宣称自己并不后悔。

朋友打赌他不敢进夜总会，他进来了。  
朋友打赌他不敢喝酒，他喝了。  
朋友打赌他不敢亲女孩子，他亲了。

朋友打赌他不敢邀请男人——BASTIAN跳舞，他，邀请了。

被邀请的是BASTIAN，他大概是夜总会里最屌的小伙子了，他明明丑得可观，却一直被最漂亮的女人围着。见邀请对象是BASTIAN，LUKAS倒稍微松了口气，他，当然不可能接受我的邀请。于是，LUKAS整理整理衣服，深吸一口气，朝女人圈中的BASTIAN走去。

LUKAS走过来，女人们似乎自动分开，他立正，轻鞠一躬，正色说：“可以请您跳舞吗？”

LUKAS耳朵边都是倒吸一口凉气的嘶嘶声，他假装没听见，只是挺直腰板，等着BASTIAN拒绝，然后自己就可以笑着说：“哈，你以为我真的会请你跳舞吗？”

可惜，他没有等到拒绝，却看到BASTIAN的绿眼睛闪电般地一亮，LUKAS的脑袋“嗡”的一声，“危险”和“快跑”的信号灯同时亮起，他还没来得及反应，BASTIAN已经口齿清晰地说出：“我很愿意！”

LUKAS一直以为他当时是为了看自己的笑话才接受的，有一天他拿这条当做罪状指责BASTIAN，BASTIAN才老实坦白——自己当时其实是惊喜万分！

LUKAS可是只感到了狼狈和绝望。这个恶魔，一定是为了折腾我才来到这个世界的。一定是一定是。

LUKAS在恍惚中，领着BASTIAN走到舞池，他很希望自己可以走得慢一些，可是BASTIAN跟的很紧，他能感到BASTIAN的手悄悄贴到自己后背下部，想把自己更快地推向舞池……

他喝了酒，亲了女孩子，虽然喝酒和亲吻让他头晕目眩面红耳赤得不行，但这两样他觉得自己还是挺享受的。

可是，邀请男人跳舞和同男人跳舞，完全是另外一个概念好嘛！

LUKAS根本就不会跳舞，更别提领舞了！不错，他就是那种可以学会音乐，却永远学不会跳舞的人。

看着对方那对闪着戏谑绿光的细窄眼睛，LUKAS感到自己被领进了一个再也无法转出的迷宫！

音乐嗡嗡响起——

他完全不知道自己是怎么拽着对方磕磕绊绊地完成一只曲子的，他只知道自己衬衣的后背全湿透，手指一个劲儿地痉挛，他什么也听不见，什么也看不见，只觉得浑身着火一样，烫的不像话。每当BASTIAN的手指攥紧自己的手掌，每当BASTIAN的身体撞到自己的身体，LUKAS都会感到小腹酸胀，一个劲地想夹紧屁股，LUKAS实在担心自己会当场尿出来……

音乐大概结束了好一会儿，他才意识到，发现周围人似乎都在看他，BASTIAN看自己的眼神更是不对头，他急着想逃回座位，却忘记自己的手指还被对方攥在手里，自己的手是何时被BASTIAN抓住的呢？

他挣了一下，可是对方就像跳舞一样不配合。他俩好像只拉扯了一下，音乐的声音就再度响起。

探戈，花样百出的探戈！

LUKAS绝望了，我会死在乐池的！我要杀死BASTIAN，死也不能放过他！要死就一起死！

忽然，他的同伴放开了手，剩下LUKAS在舞池里傻站着。灯光忽明忽暗，他什么都看不清，但周围传来的嬉笑声他可是听得清清楚楚。就在LUKAS准备不管不顾地发怒时，他回来了——一顶巴拿马草帽歪戴着，衬衣的领子半敞着，眼睛依旧闪着戏谑的绿光，嘴里，我的天啊，叼着一枝红玫瑰，鲜红鲜红的玫瑰。

LUKAS呆呆地站着，周围是一片窸窸窣窣的声音，他什么也听不见。他想，我再也不会动了，这个王八蛋，我要宰了他！我现在就要宰了他！

这个风骚的男人，向他走过来，轻轻，但是很坚定地搂住自己。他凑到自己耳边，像吹气那么轻地说：“别担心，包在我身上，放松。”

他带着他在舞池里旋转，娴熟，优美，放荡不羁，花式动作让人眼花缭乱，风骚得让全场忘记喘气，让乐队兴奋如自己在高潮。

曲未终， 当他们自己还没有意识到时，周围的朋友就已经意识到他们已经爱上了彼此。


	4. 诺言1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASTIAN对LUKAS的承诺之一，但诺言无法兑现。

他们一直没有离开房间，不分晨昏。窗户被黑色厚布严严实实地遮挡着，他们看不到外面的光影变化，也不在乎。

BASTIAN哼着小曲，走向留声机，放上唱片，LUKAS瞟了一眼唱片，就明白了。 “又要跳舞？”坐在沙发上，LUKAS往后一仰，交叉起双臂，撅起嘴唇，他不喜欢跳舞，总也忘不了上次跳舞他有多狼狈。

BASTIAN扭回头，轻佻地一笑：“别装了，我知道你喜欢我抱着你跳舞，你喜欢我们贴在一起，硬碰硬。” LUKAS的脸刷的红了，他垂下眼皮，攥起拳头，暗暗想着一会儿要怎么收拾这风骚的混蛋。

熟悉的音乐响起的那一刻，他微微抬头，正看见一枝颤巍巍的玫瑰凑向自己。他呆住了，动弹不得，就那么盯着鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，噙住玫瑰的嘴唇和那雪白的整齐的牙齿。BASTIAN一条腿跪倒，偏过脑袋，搂住LUKAS的脖子，把那枝玫瑰直递到他的嘴边，他像着了魔似的张嘴噙住，任BASTIAN把自己拉倒在地毯上 “你的嘴唇，你的面颊，我的玫瑰……”他轻轻哼着这首小调，舔着LUKAS的嘴唇，然后从下巴，敞开的领口，一路吻下去，声音越来越含糊不清，LUKAS仰着头，喘息声渐渐粗重起来……玫瑰掉在他头边，被二人遗忘了。 他们平躺在地毯上，等着呼吸平复，过了一会儿，BASTIAN翻过身，趴在LUKAS身上，盯着LUKAS欲望仍未融化的眼睛，他凑上来，再一次往他耳朵里吹气：“想起那次跳舞了？别遗憾了，小傻瓜，以后我们有的是机会跳舞。什么时候，只要你愿意，我们都可以跳舞，或者，”他停了一下，吻了吻LUKAS的嘴唇，又翻回去躺平，快活地笑着说，“或者，我跳舞给你看。”

但是，在这短短的一世，他们只共舞过那一次。


	5. 诺言1

他们一直没有离开房间，不分晨昏。窗户被黑色厚布严严实实地遮挡着，他们看不到外面的光影变化，也不在乎。

BASTIAN哼着小曲，走向留声机，放上唱片，LUKAS瞟了一眼唱片，就明白了。

“又要跳舞？”坐在沙发上，LUKAS往后一仰，交叉起双臂，撅起嘴唇，他不喜欢跳舞，总也忘不了上次跳舞他有多狼狈。

BASTIAN扭回头，轻佻地一笑：“别装了，我知道你喜欢我抱着你跳舞，你喜欢我们贴在一起，硬碰硬。”

LUKAS的脸刷的红了，他垂下眼皮，攥起拳头，暗暗想着一会儿要怎么收拾这风骚的混蛋。

熟悉的音乐响起的那一刻，他微微抬头，正看见一枝颤巍巍的玫瑰凑向自己。他呆住了，动弹不得，就那么盯着鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，噙住玫瑰的嘴唇和那雪白的整齐的牙齿。BASTIAN一条腿跪倒，偏过脑袋，搂住LUKAS的脖子，把那枝玫瑰直递到他的嘴边，他像着了魔似的张嘴噙住，任BASTIAN把自己拉倒在地毯上

“你的嘴唇，你的面颊，我的玫瑰……”他轻轻哼着这首小调，舔着LUKAS的嘴唇，然后从下巴，敞开的领口，一路吻下去，声音越来越含糊不清，LUKAS仰着头，喘息声渐渐粗重起来……玫瑰掉在他头边，被二人遗忘了。

他们平躺在地毯上，等着呼吸平复，过了一会儿，BASTIAN翻过身，趴在LUKAS身上，盯着LUKAS欲望仍未融化的眼睛，他凑上来，再一次往他耳朵里吹气：“想起那次跳舞了？别遗憾了，小傻瓜，以后我们有的是机会跳舞。什么时候，只要你愿意，我们都可以跳舞，或者，”他停了一下，吻了吻LUKAS的嘴唇，又翻回去躺平，快活地笑着说，“或者，我跳舞给你看。”

但是，在这短短的一世，他们只共舞过那一次。


	6. 诺言2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次的许诺仍无法实现

夏天，在山上，他们度过了一个疯狂的假期，几乎没机会穿上衣服。

BASIAN随身带了两个布袋，沉甸甸的。LUKAS问他里面装了什么，BASIAN狡黠地说“必需品”，却坚持不让LUKAS打开看。LUKAS没办法，只好抢过其中一个背在自己身上。

他们沿着小路向山上走，路越来越陡，路上除了零零落落的胶鞋印，渐渐只剩下牛羊蹄印。在一个岔路口，BASIAN指给LUKAS看，地上的牛羊蹄印汇集成一股，指向路口稍远处小小的农舍。羊圈显然就在那里了。BASIAN领着LUKAS走向农舍，没走多远，农舍门就开了，里面走出一个矮小粗壮的老人。

老人头秃得精光，脸晒得漆黑，牙齿和眼睛倒是闪闪发亮。BASIAN张开双臂，做出拥抱的姿势，老人一脸嫌弃地推开他，眼角眉梢却满是笑意。

他们说的方言LUKAS完全听不懂，他只好傻乎乎地站在那里，直到BASIAN朝他招手让他过去。BASIAN示意LUKAS把肩上的布袋交给老人，他乖乖照办，老人结果布袋，不忙着打开，却盯着LUKAS看。LUKAS被他看得红了脸，却不肯低头，也那么直撅撅地看回去。

老人摇摇头，上前一步，拍拍LUKAS的肩膀，笑了笑，然后走开去检视布袋。他蹲在地上，把布袋里的东西往外掏，竟然有那么多的东西，香烟、煤油、肥皂、白糖、咖啡，LUKAS张开嘴，这些东西，城里都很少见了，不用说，这些都是BASIAN利用职务之便弄来的。老人显然很满意，把这些宝物一股脑塞回布袋，大步回了农舍，过了一会儿，他转回来，带了一个丝毫不小的布袋，里面塞满的程度比他带进去的相比，毫不逊色。他臂弯里还夹了一个大陶罐。

LUKAS接过这些东西，BASIAN接手那个陶罐，和老人说了几句话，告别时，老人看着LUKAS又说了几句，LUKAS听不懂，就看BASIAN，BASIAN笑嘻嘻的脸变得严肃起来，很珍重地点头。

他们走向另一条岔路，向更陡的山上走去，再走一会儿，就是树林了。

树林很古老，脚下所踩的，是数十年的落叶，又厚又软，它们窸窣作响，却也可以吸收一切声音。

“BASIAN，老人知道我们的关系。”“是。”“他要你小心。”“是。”LUKAS停住脚步，望向BASIAN，BASIAN的脸在幽暗的密林里闪着白光，LUKAS向那片白光问：“你会小心吗？”

停了一忽儿，BASIAN轻声回答：“是。”

剩下的路，他们没有再说什么，就那么静静地走着。

LUKAS不知道他们在朝哪个方向走，几次想停下来定位置，但是BASIAN显然对这里很熟悉，他走在前面，脚步轻快，即使小路早已消失，他也毫不犹豫，只在LUKAS放缓脚步时才停一下，回头看，等着LUKAS追上来。两次重复下来，LUKAS也就不再犹豫，安心跟着BASIAN走下去。

两个小时后，他们眼前出现了光亮，BASIAN笑了起来，催促LUKAS走快些，然后索性绕到LUKAS身后，用肩膀顶着LUKAS，让他快些走。他已经迫不及待了。

对面山坡很缓，林间空地出人意料的大，平缓的草地中间有一座小小的石屋，方方正正，看上去坚不可摧。  
BASIAN推着LUKAS钻出树林，冲下山坡，又冲上缓坡坡跑向小屋，走近时LUKAS才发现，有一道溪水从草地中央静静流过，清澈见底，石块中间，肥大的鱼一闪而过。“小心这水，从山上流下来的，很深，凉极了。”BASIAN把东西放下，一边开门锁，一边叮嘱LUKAS，LUKAS已经看得入迷，听到BASIAN进了门，才恋恋不舍地移开眼睛，跟着进了屋。

石屋里面很干净，毫无疑问，这是BASIAN通知老人自己要来，老人提前收拾过了。

屋里只有必备的生活用品，所以，房子虽然不大，却依然宽敞。放中间的木桌上，安放着两只刚烤出来的圆圆的大面包。

BASIAN把东西随手放在木桌上，自己跑去查看宽大的木床，他拍打着床垫，嗅着床单，然后抬起头看着LUKAS，一脸的痴笑。

“妈的，就惦记着床！”LUKAS大声嘀咕一句，然后故意扭回身子，翻看布袋里的东西。

他先掏出的是一瓶克鲁格香槟，不用问，这玩意儿一向是BASIAN的惯用伎俩，LUKAS撇撇嘴，把香槟推到一边，然后是半只包在油纸里的火腿，这个很好，LUKAS满意地把它放到香槟的对面，接下来，LUKAS从袋子里源源不断地摸出一堆罐头：咸牛肉、芦笋、白桃、鱼子酱鹅肝酱，都是上等货，LUKAS开心地把他们垒在火腿的旁边，BASIAN从床上跳下来，抱着双手，问他为什么要堆成两堆，LUKAS认认真真地回答说：这是我的。BASIAN努力瞪圆眼睛，谴责道：“那我他妈的吃什么？”LUKAS毫不犹豫地把肉堆往自己身边拢了拢，然后把香槟推过去，坚定地说：“那个是你的！”

出乎LUKAS的意料，BASIAN竟然没有和他争抢，他只是举起胳膊表示投降，然后叹口气，低下头想了一会儿，然后偷瞄一眼LUKAS，狡黠地说：“幸好老子还留了一手。”说完，慢条斯理地掏衣服口袋，他摸摸这个口袋，再摸摸那个，一边摸，一边念念有词儿，却怎么也摸不出东西来。

LUKAS太了解BASIAN了，双手叉腰等了一会儿，然后扑过去，伸手就往他的裤子里面掏。

BASIAN假意挣扎一下，就由着他在自己裤腿上摸，满面笑容，表情越来越惬意。LUKAS看着他这副表情，也不多说，只是把手往深处摸过去，摸到腿毛，不轻不重地搔了两下，BASIAN满意地哼哼起来，LUKAS等他哼出声，马上重重掐了一把，趁着BASIAN嚎叫的功夫，LUKAS闪电般掏了BASIAN的兜，抓出几块战利品，窜到了床边。

BASIAN一瘸一拐、哼哼唧唧地来到他身边，看到床上摊着战利品，LUKAS坐在边上。LUKAS扭回头，微笑着说：“奥地利，比利时，我有多久没吃过上等巧克力了？你知道，BASIAN，有时候我会梦见自己吃维也纳那家的巧克力呢，就是你以前给我买的那种”，他轻轻摸着巧克力光滑的包装纸，低声说，“才两年，就好像已经是上辈子的事了。”他不再说了，就那么盯着巧克力看。

BASIAN小心地坐到LUKAS的身边，伸出手，轻轻扳过LUKAS的脸，LUKAS的嘴微抿，脸上带着一丝悲哀，一丝痴迷。BASIAN凝视着他的眼睛，LUKAS的眼珠清澈透亮，回望着自己。BASIAN伸手摸过巧克力，一只手摸索着撕开，LUKAS睫毛颤动，瞟了一眼，嘴角抽动了一下。BASIAN掰下一角，巧克力陪他走了几个小时的路，挨着他的体温，变得有些柔软，捏着它，BASIAN忽然觉得它有些像LUKAS的嘴唇，那嘴唇就在自己的手指下，温暖，光滑，柔软，结实……

BASIAN把巧克力喂到LUKAS的唇边，LUKAS张嘴擒住，含住，巧克力在灼热的口腔内部，开始慢慢融化。LUKAS闭上眼，发出“唔唔”的呻吟。BASIAN看着他，两人的表情出奇的一致，如痴如狂。BASIAN的脸凑了过去，LUKAS微微张开嘴，口中的巧克力化作液体，混着口涎，眼看就要溢出嘴角，BASIAN伸双手搂住他的头，LUKAS扣住他的背和颈，两人的嘴唇贴在一起，BASIAN的舌头伸过去，小心地舔舐着LUKAS的唇，齿，和内部，品尝着甜蜜、辛辣和刺激。两人交换着唇舌的美味，然后倒向床铺，整副身体都纠缠在一起，不消片刻，衣服被撕扯开，两人气喘吁吁地在床上翻滚起来，巧克力在他们身体的碾压下，很快化成褐色的泥浆，LUKAS无意中抓到，舔了一下手指，眯眼一笑，全抹到BASIAN的身上，然后凑上去，细细地舔下去，舔下去，为即兴发挥，他还加上了几颗牙齿，BASIAN的腰整个拱了起来，发出亢奋的呻吟，他紧紧搂住LUKAS的头，痉挛地绷紧，直到溃败。片刻，  
BASIAN喘过气，睁开眼，正看见LUKAS跪坐在自己面前，身上涂抹得都是巧克力，眼睛湛蓝，嘴唇绯红，浑身上下都在散发“快点干我”的讯息！  
BASIAN一边品尝着他的甜美，一边用嘴唇，用手指帮他润滑、扩张，他戏弄着他的敏感区，手法越来越刺激，LUKAS的体液流得涂满了臀部和大腿，他咬牙切齿，大脑和嘴巴诅咒着BASIAN的手指嘴唇，整个下半身却在尖叫着“要要要”“干干干”“快快快”。

等到自己肿胀得再也无法忍受，BASIAN才把身体深深地埋入LUKAS的体内，开始用力冲刺。在一次次撞击中，LUKAS不断蜷曲紧绷，释放出一股又一股的高潮。床铺嘎吱作响，支撑着他俩共同攀上性交的巅峰。

森林、山峰、牧场、溪流，清风，晴空，感受到富含咸腥的刺激信号，分享着他们的喜乐，也满心欢喜。

剩下的日子，他们过得单调，却不乏味。

每天，他俩在树林和山坡上漫步，捡拾松枝木柴，尝试钓鱼，在草地上翻滚打闹，等浑身沾满艾草清香和汗水时，就去壁炉里生火，煮一锅又一锅的开水，倒进外面的铸铁大浴盆。每一天，他们都在测试对方能忍受水温的上限和下限。

他们欢乐、愚蠢、无聊、彻底地相爱着，他们感受着极度的满意。唯一能抱怨一点的，是LUKAS有时会指责BASIAN在第一天就把所有的巧克力都毁了。BASIAN每次都很得意地承认自己对亲爱的LUKAS实在是太野蛮太野蛮了。

夏天即将过去，他们的假期就要结束了。

LUKAS开始经常地嘟起嘴，在BASIAN求欢时百般变扭，却又不肯承认自己是多么不舍。BASIAN无可奈何，只好更紧地搂住LUKAS，把自己更深地埋入他的身体。

做爱后，LUKAS躺在BASIAN的怀抱中，搂着BASIAN的身体，BASIAN轻轻扯着他的嘴角，轻声说：“傻瓜，咱们以后有的是时间！今年过去了，还有明年，夏天过去了，还有冬天。冬天到的时候，我带你去上山滑雪。”

“这里的冬天美极了，完全没有人迹，只有厚厚的白雪和森林，野兽也悄无声息。我会带你滑最安全的路线，绝对不会再把你摔出彩虹屁股……”

在BASIAN的许诺中，LUKAS任自己沉入甜蜜的期待中。

在这短短的一世，他们再未有机会到白雪覆盖的山上滑雪。每年冬天，那座山，都覆盖上厚厚的白雪，与世隔绝，静静地等待他们。


	7. 诺言3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总是无法实现

春天，郊外，樱桃树组成浪漫的粉白隧道。LUKAS抓起满满一把樱花，扬手洒向BASTIAN，他们一起扑倒在树下草地，笑得上气不接下气。闹够了，LUKAS浑圆的脑袋拱在BASTIAN的怀里，闷声闷气地说：“以后我带你去我出生的那个小镇，镇子外山坡上种满了苹果树，秋天的时候，好多野马会在夜里溜去吃苹果，春天开花的时候，那是世界上最接近天堂的地方。”

在这短短的一世，他们从未有过任何机会同去那个小镇。苹果树林和野马群，也几乎在战火中毁灭殆尽，天堂不复存在。

但是，BASTIAN到底想出办法让自己在死前去到了那个山坡，带着LUKAS。他们，留在了那里，再也没有回来。

天堂永远存在。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然还有很多故事还没有讲完，但是既然还没有写出整理好，就还是让那些故事先等待一下，让这俩孩子诀别一下，我保证他们还会继续相爱下去。

四十年前，他们诀别于监狱。

看着LUKAS白骨森然的脚踝，BASITAN发现自己竟然接受了命运。LUKAS昔日的美貌只剩下那对眼睛，温柔如初，纯净如初。酷刑、饥饿和苦役，短短三个月，活泼强壮的运动员样的青年就变成了这样一具奄奄一息的骷髅架子。LUKAS抚摸着BASITAN的脸，喃喃地说，就这样告别吧，还要感谢司令不让自己在疼痛中死去。BASITAN苦笑，你早已尝尽了疼痛的滋味。解脱吧，我的宝贝，解脱吧。

他们主动松开彼此的怀抱，分开亲吻的嘴唇。狱卒没有给LUKAS再次戴上镣铐，走廊被足印和镣铐磨得锃光瓦亮，只有有二十米长，但他已无力拖动十公斤的镣铐走完走廊。即使不拖着镣铐，他也几乎寸步难行。

狱卒架着他，在蹒跚中，他扭回头，笑了最后一次。看到LUKAS最后的笑颜，BASITAN的心脏被猛击了一下，以至于他不知道心脏是不是还会跳动，即使心脏就此不再跳动，又如何呢？

反正他已失去了LUKAS。

后院，弹痕累累的墙边，生着鲷鱼眼的军官吩咐狱卒继续架住LUKAS，LUKAS靠着墙，努力站直身体，凝视着BASITAN，点点头。BASITAN没有迟疑，走了过来，向军官伸出手，鱼眼的面瘫军官就像早预料到一样，毫不犹豫地把手枪递给他。

BASITAN从狱卒手里稳稳地接过LUKAS，一只胳膊圈紧他，这是多少个月以来，他俩第一次有机会能贴得这么近。他们望着彼此，LUKAS睁大眼，直到自己可以数出BASITAN额头眼角和鼻翼边的皱纹，他又可以看清BASITAN粗糙的皮肤，黯淡的眼圈，以前他总喜欢嘲笑的鼻头，上面还有爆起的干皮……

LUKAS想起那些嘲笑，想起那些癫狂的爱情，微微笑了，把手放到BASITAN的手上，捏了一下，然后朝BASITAN眨了一下眼。

BASITAN深吸一口气，把LUKAS的身体狠狠拉过来，用整个身体架住他，他俩头碰头，呼吸灼热急促，几秒钟后，BASITAN开了枪。

LUKAS的身体猛的一颤，然后变得瘫软，沉重。BASITAN抱着LUKAS，慢慢坐到地上，LUKAS在他怀中微微痉挛，BASITAN捧起他的脸，看着晴空从茫然的眼珠中渐渐消失，听着那两片满是鲜血的嘴唇哽咽着吐出最后一声“巴斯蒂”。

BASITAN不知道自己的心脏会不会感到疼痛，他只知道自己感不到疼痛，能感到的，只有彻骨的寒冷。这让他无法呼吸，却也让他越来越轻松。

BASITAN替这孩子合上眼睛，用手帕襟拭去他面庞上和自己嘴唇上的鲜血，抱着他，直到他彻底冰冷，僵硬，直到自己的嘴唇再也感觉不到他最后的温暖和甜美。

他亲自护送担架上的LUKAS走向焚尸炉，等着，等着，直到LUKAS化作滚烫滚烫的灰烬，然后亲手敲碎雪白雪白的颅骨和股骨，直到把最小的碎片也都粉碎，然后把LUKAS在人世间残留的最后部分，一捧一捧洒进垫了丝绸的木瓮里，没有一丝遗漏。

将军好像在向他保证着什么，他什么也没听见，只是敬了礼，抱着LUKAS，离开。

第二天，将军终于签署了他调去前线的任命书。四天后，他死于冲锋。死亡是计划中的，是瞬间降临的，子弹击中他的头颅，他倒在最前线。

他就此长眠在异国的土地，那里，曾是那孩子的出生之地。他怀里，最贴身的地方，是LUKAS的骨灰。

BASITAN心满意足。

再不会有什么能把他们分开了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事有关BASTIAN小时候。请不要在意其他人的名字，我胡诌的，自然也就懒得替换成英文了。

雨下了一夜，到早上虽然停了下来，但是天空沉甸甸的，阴沉得好像可以随时滴出水。已经过了七点，可是外面格外的黑，看来雨还会一直下下去。

SCHWEINSTEIGER家的大厅里站着三个人，SCHWEINSTEIGER夫妇和前来拜访的男主人的弟弟，时间虽然早，但他们早已用过早饭，夫妇俩衣着整齐，小SCHWEINSTEIGER先生穿着旅行的便服，门边的地上放着几件行李，看来他准备告辞了。

这很正常，他是地区主教，每年夏季和冬季都会来他哥哥家度假，每一次来，SCHWEINSTEIGER家的两个孩子都很高兴，叔叔总会不厌其烦地陪他们疯玩，从不会责备他们不洗澡不按时睡觉不吃蔬菜只吃甜点或者不该从悬崖上往湖里跳或者不该偷开农场的拖拉机去逗弄森林边的野猪……孩子们爱他，夫妇俩也一向欢迎他来度假。

可是这天早上，三个人之间的气氛却一反常态。

大厅炉火熊熊，夫人的怒火也在熊熊燃烧。她一眼也不看小叔子，只顾把怒火烧向丈夫。

“我简直不敢相信，你竟然真的把BASTIAN送到那里去了！我真不敢相信，他才十岁，才十岁！”

她一次又一次地重复着，每重复一次，怒气就燃烧得更旺，她也离丈夫越来越近，直到两人的笔尖几乎相对，丈夫能看到她那对怒视的眼睛。

SCHWEINSTEIGER注意到她的左手紧紧握住右手，像是在防止右手做出什么出格的事情。

她还有理智，不过，这个时候，最好不要多说什么。两个男人都晓得她的脾气，知道这个时候一定要保持沉默。

“妈妈，爸爸，康拉德叔叔。”

三个人一起转过脸，正好看见走下楼梯的男孩儿。

BASTIAN-SCHWEINSTEIGER当时刚满十岁，矮墩墩的，体格相当强壮，一头金发颜色略深，眉毛的颜色却淡得几乎看不见，浅绿色的眼珠倒是很显眼。

此时，这对淡绿色的眼珠正轮流观察着三个人。

他衣服已经穿整齐，也是旅行便装，皮背囊提在手里，长袜一直拉到膝盖上面。

看到宝贝儿子，SCHWEINSTEIGER夫人住了嘴，叹口气，朝儿子伸出双手，BASTIAN走过去，老老实实地任妈妈摆弄自己的领带帽子，夫人摆弄了一会儿，估计是满意了，拍拍手，后退一步，看着儿子，沉默了片刻，她忽然说：“哎，BASTIAN，你老是把袜子提得那么高……”话没说完，她就哽住，再也说不下去了。

三个男人互相看了看，两个年长的都在迟疑，BASTIAN只好上前一步，搂住妈妈的腰，仰起头安慰说：“妈妈，我反正总是要上学的，我保证在学校老老实实的，不气老师，不打架，而且一放假就回来看您”，见妈妈嘴角依旧紧绷，他皱起眉头，只好继续编下去“我保证每天都给您写信，我还会好好学跳舞，嗯，不再往舞蹈老师的鞋里灌胶水……”

听着这些保证，大SCHWEINSTEIGER脸色有些发黑，小SCHWEINSTEIGER抬眼望天，SCHWEINSTEIGER夫人叹了口气，搂住儿子的头，贴在自己胸前，小声嘀咕说“可怜的孩子，你去的地方最不用担心的就是舞蹈课了……”

BASTIAN一听，猛地抬起头，兴奋地说：“太好了，妈妈，我一定会喜欢神学校的，我保证！您不用为我担心啦！”

夫人呆呆地看了儿子一会儿，温柔地说：“好，BASTIAN，我很高兴你会喜欢那里。”说完，轻轻推开儿子，替他整理一下揉皱的衣领，亲了儿子一下，然后看也不看大小SCHWEINSTEIGER，转身上楼。

BASTIAN耸耸肩，颇懂事地对父亲说：“妈妈会好的，TOBI去上学，我现在也去上学，她再不用盯着我们，她就不会累了。”

大SCHWEINSTEIGER想说些什么，不过还是忍住了，只是拍拍小儿子的肩膀，朝弟弟点点头。小SCHWEINSTEIGER点头，轻轻揽过侄子，叔侄俩并肩走出门，雨果然又下了起来，夹杂着清晨的雾气，院子里一片灰茫茫，汽车就停在灰白中，金属在雨雾中闪闪发亮。

司机上前接过行李，大SCHWEINSTEIGER拥抱了儿子，看着儿子爬进汽车后座，然后又和弟弟谈了几句话。

汽车发动起来，车灯亮起，SCHWEINSTEIGER后退几步，目送汽车带着小儿子，慢慢驶出院子。

他在想，自己的决定是正确的吗？

夫人会用多长时间才会原谅自己的决定？

BASTIAN信守诺言，信写得很勤。来信过得很不错，很兴奋，很快乐，真希望能一直在这里待下去

可惜，每次接到这样的信，夫人都格外愤怒，然后一连几天没有好脸色，家里从上到下，都小心翼翼，夹着尾巴走路。

SCHWEINSTEIGER试图保护自己，可惜他能用的只有可怜的一句话，翻来覆去地说，但是，这一句话却并非不起作用。

“这是家族的传统，夫人，次子要么当教士……要么当军人……”

“别和我说什么家族传统，我知道的不比你少！军人怎么了？我们鲁登霍芬家族为国捐躯的男子汉还少么！”

说到这里，夫人的怒气忽然神秘地消失了，她涨红的脸浮现出难以言说的悲哀，SCHWEINSTEIGER先生静静地看着妻子，表情温和中也掺杂着淡淡的悲哀。争论每次都在这里戛然而止。


End file.
